poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Currying Favor and Flavor!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Currying Favor and Flavor in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Professor Kukui: Olivia: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - (A Voltorb zaps on Ash and then in reality Ash wakes up terrified and smack himself on the bunk bed with his head) Ash Ketchum: Oh, my head! Kiawe: What was that all about? Cheetor: Ash what's wrong? Kero: Ash are you okay? Mordecai: Dude, chill out! You're screaming like a freaking maniac! Rattrap: Yeah and a bit loud too. Ouch! Yugi Moto: Ash are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm alright. I guess... it was just a dream. Smolder: Man, quit scaring us like that. Gallus: Yeah. Thanks for waking everybody up. Goku: Calm down you guys he just have a little nightmare that's all. Grandpa Longneck: Goku's right all of you know that he didn't mean to wake everybody up on purpose. Perhaps is best if Ash is having a little bad sleep stories. Ryo Sanada: Well Ash you don't have to worry about that now you're safe with us. - - Goku: '''Don't worry Ash. Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, Taigu, their Digimon, Yugi, Jaden, Ryo, Sakura, Li and I will sleep with you for the night. Agumon: And us too! Dan Kuso: Me too! Drago: And so do I. Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series opening) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Currying Favor and Flavor! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Formantis the Sickle Grass Pokemon a Grass type. Formantis sleep with their leaves spread to gather sunlight for photosynthesis. Ash Ketchum: Mallow: (Formantis are angry for interrupt their sleep.) - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly Parasect appear and used it Spore attack.) Emerl: Everyone hold your breath, what ever you do we do not make laugh or Formantis will be very furious. All Heroes: Got it! - - (They accidently laugh each other and then they made a group of Formantis mad.) All Heroes: Uh-oh! Garnet: Oops! (Group of Formantis prepare to use Solar Beam.) Emerl: In coming! Rotom Pokedex: It's gotta use Solar Beam! - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Fennekin come on out! Meilin Rae: You too Combusken! (They pop out their pokeballs) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin use Ember on first group of Formantis. (She fire her attack on the first group of Formantis.) Meilin Rae: Combusken use Ember on the second group of Fomantis. (Combusken gives a mean look on Meilin he used Flamethrower on Formantis instead of Ember) Meilin Rae: Combusken? What are you doing? Shun Kazami: He used Flamethrower instead of Ember when we was a Torchic. Mallow: But why? Ash Ketchum: I know why Combusken is not a weakling, he wants to prove himself how strong he really is. All Heroes: What?! Skyress: You're right Ash! Dinobot: Yes, you're absolutely right Ash he wanted to test his strength and power he wants to fight like a warrior like me. Zane Truesdale: You got a good point Ash. '''Julie Makimoto: Oh my. Tigatron: But why Combusken stop listening to Meilin? Drago: After Combusken evolved his personalty change he wants to become a powerful Pokemon. Pearl: So her Combusken wants to become a powerful Pokemon like Ash's Charizard, Dawn's Mamoswine, Iris' Excadrill and her Dragonite. Kero: That would explains a lot. Garnet: Yeah me too. Optimus Primal: Well, that just prime. Meilin Rae: Combusken, I need you listen to me you got to take it easy and let me and Sakura catch two new Pokemon. (Combusken still won't listen and use Flamethrower on Meilin as all heroes gasped) Steven Universe: Meilin! Li Showron: Meilin, are you alright? Meilin Rae: Yeah I'm alright and Combusken that wasn't nice back you were a Torchic you'll do as I say. Sakura Avalon: Meilin! (turn on Combusken) Combusken what's wrong with you? Ameythst: Sakura don't make Combusken very angry or he'll attack on you next. (And she was right Combusken is started to attack on Sakura next.) Chumley Huffington: Uh-oh I think Combusken is going to attack on Sakura next. Mr. Krabs: That's not a good sign. Ocellus: Sakura, watch out! (Fennekin protect Sakura using Hidden Power and hit Combusken, but he still wants to fight) Vegeta: What's wrong with you!? Gwen Tennyson: Uh-oh Combusken still wants to fight. Preyas: (panic) Someone stop that Combusken before he attack us. Hurry! Ash Ketchum: That's enough Combusken! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Piccolo: I'll help you out Ash. Take this Combusken! (Pikachu and Piccolo fires their electric attacks and hit Combusken finally knock out cold.) All Heroes: (reliefs) Blackarachnia: That'll teach you lesson Combusken and don't even threat at us again we'll deal with you later. Piccolo: Alright Meilin you can put your Combusken back to your Pokeball. Meilin Rae: Okay! Combusken return! (Combusken return back to Meilin's Pokeball) Joey Wheeler: That was a close call. Tristan Taylor: Yeah what's wrong with Combusken he's acting strange. Trunks: Man,your Combusken acting like a bully. Ducky: I do not like Combusken's personality changes. Oh no, no, no! Madison Taylor: Your Combusken is not himself anymore. Meilin Rae: Yeah I know, but he have to listen to me one day or another. Grandpa Max: I agree with you Meilin. Ash Ketchum: That's a spirit Meilin. Bastion Misawa: That's right Meilin if you don't suceed try,try again. Mallow: Um guys I hate interrupt your conversation on Combusken, but Formantis are still angry at us. (Formantis are furious) Krillin: Uh-oh! Rattrap: Oh no! (Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Zoe, Syrus, Chumley, Joey, Tristan and Freakazoid are screamed) Sakura Avalon: I think your right ,Mallow. Kero: Quick before they attack us again. Meilin Rae: Taillow, come on out! (Taillow pop out it's pokeball) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin used Flamethrower on first group. (Fennekin fires her attack and hit one of Formantis defeat, but the others ran off) Meilin Rae: Taillow used Wing Attack on the second group. (Taillow use Wing Attack and hit on another one of Formantis defeat, but the others ran off too) Sakura Avalon & Meilin Rae: Pokeball go! (Both Pokeballs throw and both Formantis are caught, then two Pokeballs shakes seven times and then they sucessfully capture) Sakura Avalon & Meilin Rae: Alright we caught Formantis! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Way a go you two. Cheetor: Alright! Yona: That was a close one too, for Yona. Emerl: We gotta get here before a group of Formantis come back and get their revenge. Ducky: I agree with you Emerl. We don't want distrubted a group of Formantis slumber again. No,no,no! (All heroes are running for their lives) - Bokomon: (Phew) That was a close one. - - - - - Jaden Yuki: So Ash why her Combusken stop listening to Meilin and how his personality changes after it evolved? Ryo Sanada: Yeah, why he stop listening to Meilin? Ash Ketchum: It's because of his original trainer. Goku: What?! Emerl: It's true. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it really happened. Zane Truesdale: So Ash how's your Pokemon's personaltiy changes after it evolved? Ash Ketchum: It all start after Charmander stop and save the herd of Exeggutor. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (voice): Charmander started to evolved - - - - - (Flashback ends) Korin: Yes I see. Goku: So the original trainers was responsible for what they have done? Ash Ketchum: Yes. Bulma: Well that explained why Combusken's personality change after it evolved. Vegeta: Because of the original trainers they didn't care about their own starter Pokemon,they want to have a really strong Pokemon for winning a gym badge. How very foolish of them? Ash Ketchum: You could say that again. Emerl: Some Pokemon trainers doesn't understand their great power and their strengths. - - - - - - - - - (Alolan Diglett - Li Showron: Salandit come forth! (Salandit pop out the Great ball.) - - - Li Showron: Salandit use Flame Burst! (Li's Salandit use Flamethrower instead and defeat Alolan Diglett) Li Showron: Pokeball go! (Alolan Diglett caught in pokeball,then shake seven times,and then Pokeball caught sucessfully) Li Showron: I caught an Alolan Diglett! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Goten & Trunks: Yeah! Ben Tennyson: Alright! Ash Ketchum: Way to go Li! Sage Date: Looks like your Salandit got a new move. Rowen Hashiba: Yeah and your Salandit learn to use Flamethrower. Li Showron: Wow! Salandit you learn to use Flamethrower I'm so proud of you. (Salandit glad) - - - - - (Eevee spotted a moss stone as she touched it and began to evolve.) All Heroes: (gasped) Sam: Eevee what's happening? Mallow: Ash what's happened to her Eevee? Ash Ketchum: It looks like Eevee began to evolve. Syrus Truedales: Evolving? Tigartron: By the Matrix! (Eevee evolves into Leafeon.) Sam: You evolved into a leafy Leafeon. Chumley Huffington: Totally licious! Sage Date: Rotom analyzes on her newly evolved Pokemon. Rotom Pokedex: Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon. A Grass type and the evolved form of Eevee. Leafeon doesn't need to eat, because it uses photosynthesis to generate energy. A newly evolved Leafeon smells fresh and green, like spring grass, while an older one wafts the dry, crisp scent of autumn leaves. Flora: Congratulations Sam! Mallow: - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Formantis! (Back to the show) Mallow: Rotom Pokedex: Lurantis the Bloom Sickle Pokemon a Grass type and the evolved form Formantis. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them. But this Lurantis is twice size as the normal one. Ash Ketchum: Could that be a Totem Pokemon? (Totem Lurantis prepare for battle.) Emerl: (in Genie's voice) Take that as yes. - Shun Kazumi: I'll battle with you Ash. Li Showron: Me too. Jaden Yuki: I'll help you out to pass your next trial Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. Mokuba Kaiba: I'll be the referee - Shun Kazumi: Bakugan Brawl! Skyress stand! (Skyress roar) Ash Ketchum: Litten I choose you! Li Showron: Treecko come on out! (They pop out their pokeballs) - Jaden Yuki: Get your game on! Silversteam: This will be very exciting! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zane Truesdale: Looks like Lurantis call his ally to help him. - - Rotom Pokedex: Castform the Weather Pokemon. A normal type. Castform has learned to use the power of nature to protect its small body. - (Totem Lurantis use Sunny Day.) - (Castform change form into Sunne form.) Mallow: Did Castform evolves? Yugi Moto: No it changes form. - Ash Ketchum: Li Showron: Staravia,come forth! (He popout his Pokeball) - - - - - - - - - - - (Treecko and Skyress began to evolve) Sakura Avalon: What's happening? Kero: It looks like Treecko is evolving. Ash Ketchum: Yeah so does Skyress. (Treecko evolve into Grovyle and Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress) Li Showron: Treecko evolved into Grovyle! Sakura Avalon: I don't believe it Skyress has evolved. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! She's became Storm Skyress. (Storm Skyress roars) Shun Kazami: Skyress you're back Skyress: That's right. This time I've become Storm Skyress! Meilin Rae: Who's that Pokemon Rotom? Rotom Pokedex: Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. A Grass type and the evolved form of Treecko. It lives in dense jungles. While closing on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. Li Showron: Ready Grovyle? (Grovyle nod) Li Showron: Alright Grovyle time for your new move use Leaf Blade. (Grovyle use Leaf Blade and hit Totem Lurantis.) Alexis Rhode: Wow! Grovyle learn to use Leaf Blade. Sakura Avalon: Great! Jaden Yuki: Nice one Li! - - - - - - - - Shun Kazami: Ability activate! Destruction Meteor Storm! Li Showron: Grovyle use Energy Ball! Ash Ketchum: Full power now use Breakneck Blitz! Jaden Yuki: Flame Wingman attack on Totem Lurantis! Infernal Rage! (They fire their attack and hit Totem Lurantis) (Totem Lurantis defeated) Mokuba Kaiba: Lurantis is unable to battle Litten, Grovyle, Storm Skyress,and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum, Li Showron, Shun Kazumi,and Jaden Yuki. Ash Ketchum: Alright! Jaden Yuki: That's game! Emerl: Alright way to go guys! - - - - - - - - - - Atticus Rhodes: His Grovyle learn to use Energy Ball. - - - - Olivia: All Heroes: Olivia! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I got a Grassium Z! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! (All heroes cheer) Ocellus: Congratulations Ash! Smolder: Thats be awesome! - - - - - - - - Kero: (Started to glow) Ashs' Rockruff's evolution is getting close I can feel it. Yue the time is finally come when Ash will win the next grand trial and you and me we'll meet again. - - - Narrator: Both Sakura and Meilin caught Formantis as their new Pokemon. Li also caught Alolan Diglett as his new Pokemon as well. On top of that Skyress evolves into Ventus Storm Skyress and Li's Treecko evolves into Grovyle. Not only that Sam's Eevee evolves into Leafeon. (the episode ends)